I will Always Love you
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: This is a story about Jason and Reyna but now Piper is Jason's new girlfriend. How will Reyna react to this? Does Jason really remember Reyna? Can Jason fall for Reyna again or will he still continue with Piper?
1. Jason

This is a new story. Piper is Jason's new girlfriend but it downt mean they'll last will it? Enjoy.

* * *

I was nervous to return to Camp Jupiter. I wasn't sure if they would except me back, I left them, I abandoned them and the isn't very Roman of me to leave my post. I was nervous to see _her_ again, _Reyna_. I wonder if she be mad, upset, relieved or miss me that I left. Right now, I was on the Argo II about to arrive at Camp Jupiter or to better say my home. The camp was like an army camp but at times it was just a regular camp with laughter and fighting.

"Jason" said a voice. It was Piper my girlfriend.

"Yeah".

"It'll be fine."

"No it wont I left them. I'll be lucky if they accept me back." I said frustrated.

"You didn't leave them. Hera took you away. Plus if they don't accept you back then they are idiots." Said Piper. I know she was trying to make me feel better but I couldn't help but laugh thinking if the other Romans heard her she'd be in trouble.

"They cant except me like that. I'm going to have to earn their respect back. Like Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy from what I heard right he's a good fighter that's what will earn him respect. I don't know about me." I said in a whisper. Piper now got a hold of my hand and squeezed it.

"Then your going to have to earn their respect or I can just simply charm speak them."

"No".

"Guys we're about to land. Jason come on you're supposed to the first one out the boat to show we haven't done harm to you." Said Annabeth entering the room.

"Oh yea." I said as I released Piper's hand. As I was walking to the main control to where Leo was at I realized that in Annabeth's voice she seemed excited. She's excited to see Percy again.

I made it to the control room where Leo was there controlling everything with Wii controllers, PSP controllers, and a toaster.

"Hey Leo."

"Hey Jason. Ready?"

"Yeah" even though I really wasn't.

"Good" then he seemed to hesitate.

"Spit it out."

"We'll still be best friends right?"

"Yeah we will. Leo if I didn't want to be best friends with you I wouldn't be talking to you, at all." He seemed to examine this carefully.

"True. Look out the window." He said pointing at the window to his right. I looked out the window and saw grass, New Rome, and an army ready to attack if needed. Yikes. Leo looked out too and seemed terrified when he saw the army. I patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry they wont attack, I think. They only do this over precaution. Remember Greeks and Romans don't have a nice history with one another."

"Yeah" said Leo who seemed pale.

"Okay. I'll be at the exit, hoping I don't get shot." Leo just laughed.

I then made my way to the exit door that was made out of wood but was covered with gold lace. I snorted children of Hephaestus showing off. We were traveling on air and now we were slowly going down to the water. We hit the water, and my heart started to beat like crazy. Piper, Annabeth, Leo, and Clarisse were now behind me. Leo had a button on his hand that would automatically open the door. I looked at what I was wearing which was my purple toga with sandals. I probably looked ridiculous to other but it was suppressible comfortable once you get used to it. I looked at Leo and nodded. Leo then pressed the button and the door slowly started to open. Welcome home.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Should I do a Reyna point of view, Annabeth's point of view or should I continue Jason's point of view. Leave a review thanks. Xxx**


	2. Reyna

_Take a deep breathe. All your worries are gone you have Jason back._ I thought to myself. Percy was next to me waiting also to his Annabeth again. I could've slaughtered him when he first came, but I didn't because he was a good fighter and he was a valuable person to lose. I hate to admit it but I needed him to replace Jason's spot as praetor for that Octavian couldn't become praetor.

The door of the Argo II was opening slowly. Then I saw him. I saw the blue eyes, the blonde hair, and tan skin that I know well. Also, the purple toga he was wearing. I wanted to run up to him, hug him and tell him that I've been worried about him. He stepped out slowly followed by a Latino elf, a pretty Cherokee girl, and a blonde girl with princess curls no doubt its Annabeth. The Cherokee girl spoke.

"We have come in peace. Please put your weapons down." She said in a sweet sugary voice. I knew that type of voice and from which child it comes from its charm speaking and from the child of Venus. I looked around at the campers and saw that they laid their weapons down, all except me. The Venus girl seemed surprised that I was immune of her ability.

"Please do not dare to charm speak if you don't want to be killed. Yes, I am aware your ability and what you can do. Sorry, let me introduce myself. I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, and a Senator of New Rome." When I announced that I know her ability she seemed more surprised, good for her. She grabbed Jason's hand. I felt my heart sank. Me and Jason are or were good friends with another, given we _could've _had a relationship as more than friends. I wanted to be more than friends. Over time that me and Jason worked together we developed a bond and came very close he was a best friend to me, during the time of our friendship I developed feelings for him. I liked his strong sense of honor, justice and that he was also a great leader. Also, I can't deny it he is very good looking. I wanted to scream at him for being with the Venus girl, but I would not show weakness. His eyes met my eyes and I saw he recognized me. He remembers me. He didn't break eyes contact as he spoke.

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and as well a child of Rome, praetor of the First Legion and of the Fifth Cohort. I slew the Trojan monster, took down the throne of Kronos, and the destroyer of Krios. I have returned to you all and to inform you that the Greeks will cause no harm to you all. I promise." He spoke with such confidence it was if he was never gone.

"Welcome Jason Grace. I hope you are true with your promise that the Greeks will not attack us or use any _abilities_" I said as I looked at the Venus girl but she looked at the ground, pathetic "I am sure everyone has missed you here in your home, Camp Jupiter." I looked at the entwined hand that he had with the Venus girl, he saw me looking at their hands because he let go of her hand. The Venus seemed not to approve of this action that Jason did but she did not complain.

"I am true to my promises because if I am not it will not me very Roman of me." He said still looking at my eyes as if I was the only person here. I stepped off my horse, Skippy.

"Very well. Introduce me to the people that accompany you."

"This is Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus in Greek but in Roman he is son of Vulcan." He said as he meant the Latino elf with curly black hair, with dark eyes. "Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, or to better say Minerva in Roman." This was the girl Percy was the staring at with his mouth open. I rolled my eyes.

"Percy close your mouth before a fly come in." Annabeth, Leo and Jason gave a short chuckle at this. The Venus girl just gave a nervous chuckle. "

This here is Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite and Venus in Roman." He said lastly. I examined Piper she had dark skin, choppy chocolate brown hair, and eyes that changed from brown, to mossy green, to blue, but not as blue as Jason's eyes.

"Well…welcome to you all. I hope you find this as a pleasant stay here at Camp Jupiter. First you must give me all your weapons and magical object, and I mean all of them." I went to Annabeth and she gave me a dagger, I sensed she had something else, I looked at her and she hesitated a bit before she gave me a cap with the Yankee sign on it. I went on to Leo now and he gave me a magical tool belt. I went to _Piper_ now and she just stood there.

"Weapon please." I said nicely hiding my anger that she was together with Jason.

"I don't have a weapon on me." She replied innocently. I sighed was she trying to testing me or just to get on my nerves. So far it was working to get on my nerves. I closed my eyes.

"You have a weapon in your right boot; it's a dagger, a Greek dagger named Katoptris if I sense it correctly." Her eyes were wide open in more shock first it was me detecting her charm speak, and now detecting her dagger in her boot. Everyone except Jason, Leo, Annabeth, Percy and Piper were not surprised of this. I was a bit taken back that Jason was surprised at this.

"I am daughter of Bellona and one of the abilities is detecting weapons" I looked at her right boot and a part of the dagger was showing "and a part of the dagger is popping out of the boot." I said as I pointed at her boot. Jason snorted that meant he was trying not laugh. I gave a small smile.

"Oh" said Piper now embarrassed "here" then she gave me her dagger. I then took my hand out to Jason. He looked at my hand questioning it, as if he wasn't sure what to do with it

"Weapon" I said calmly. He then gave me his coin and a new weapon that I haven't seen a shield. His coin seemed damaged and then I made a mental note to get it fixed.

"Your coin is damaged." I said.

"Yeah but it got damaged from a good fight with a monster."

"Good as in you defeated the monster not the weapon." Jason replied by smiling once more at me.

"Follow me we are heading to New Rome to the Senate House." I said. Then started to walk to New Rome, Jason followed first, then Percy after he snapped out of his trance from looking at Annabeth he held out his hand to Annabeth and she gladly took it, and lastly Leo and Piper followed as well.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. Please leave a review if i don't get reviews for it then what's the point to update more? Leave a review pretty please with a cherry on top. ;) Thank You!**


	3. Jason II

During the time we were in the Senate, it was tough. I was asked like a gazillion of questions? Well not a gazillion question, but plenty of questions. I was questions like. How's the Greek camp? Is the Greek camp similar to Camp Jupiter? Do they have a government system? What are their daily routines at their? Pretty much a lot of general question, well until it got personal. How did you get together with the Greek girl? When did you get with her? Did you even think of Reyna when you got with her? Do you still have feelings for Reyna?

The Greek camp was great, but both camps are different, way different. The Greek camp don't have a system government like us, their routines are different they have activities and we have tons of sword fighting and survival skills hours but also have fun and goof off. Truth be told me and Piper were hanging out with one another and someone spread rumors that we are dating, Piper asked me what should she say if she was confronted with this so the genius of me told her to say what she want and its obvious what she said she said that we are dating and I just went along with it. Yes, I did think of Reyna, quite a lot. Reyna seemed okay with it but I feel like its killing her on the inside. It would probably kill me too, if she was one day taken by a douche bag goddess, have no memory of anything, waking up holding hands with someone who you have no clue who it is, forced to go on a quest to find the douche bag goddess, meanwhile finding out who you really are (finding your long lost sister), knowing the real reason why the douche bag goddess took you away from home and hoping you people wont be slaughter for your arrival back home. Yep that's the life. Anyways, back to reality.

"Why was the oh mighty Jason Grace gone for 8 months?" said Octavian. I started to remember him and remembered he's a douche bag, which made me have the urge to punch his lights out. Luckily, Percy came to the rescue.

"Because of the Great Prophecy. The Greeks and Roman must unite together to end the evil. I know both sides have a terrible past with one another but we must set them aside to unite. If we don't unite then we are doom. We don't have to like one another but just cooperate with another." Said Percy as he sat down again in the seat next to Reyna, which should be rightfully mine. Reyna seemed impressed with Percy's words.

"Well said Percy, I can honestly said I am impressed. I didn't knew you use that type of vocabulary since your such thick headed." everyone snickered " Percy is speaking the truth we must work together even if we don't like one another, which is completely fine." Everyone nodded in agreement. Reyna spoke with such grace, such elegance it was as if the words naturally came to her. I'm pretty sure they did. It was my cue.

"Now you all have your reasons for this camp to unite, without it we are all doomed. Raise your hand in agreement if you agree that we must work together." Almost everyone in the Senate raised their hands' except Octavian and his entourage. "You no longer have the right to tell us the _Romans _time to vote. To be honest, I am not quite sure if you are still considered a Roman since you have mixed with these…these…Greeks." He said with venom as he said _Greeks_. I was about to say something when someone spoke.

"Hey we are not bacteria here we…are people." Said a squeaky voice. I turned around to see who interrupted me.

"Piper don't get in this." I said softly to her. I could've said something harsh to her since she interrupted me when I was about to talk back to Octavian but she's a sensitive person.

"Silencio." A voice bellowed. Reyna was now talking. "Octavian do not dare to call Jason a Greek again." Octavian interrupted.

"Oh so your now defending you ex boyfriend."

"Don't you dare speak to me that way again if you know what's good for you? Jason is not a Greek. His brain is wired with Latin the Roman language, which makes his blood Roman not Greek. He may not be who he really was but time may bring him back to the state he was." The last part burned, really burned. I'm not who I was before, I know that but I didn't knew I was that different now. Reyna continued. "Jason was not telling you all to do things like go dump your head in the toilet, he saying to now cast your votes. Now that the votes are now made it is final, we will cooperate with the Greeks. You may all leave now." Everyone stood up and started to file in a line for the exit.

"Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper and Jason stay." Reyna said suppressible softly. She sounded…hurt she never sounds hurt.

"We all need to have a long discussion of your whereabouts" she said as she looked directly at me with her beautiful dark brown eyes. I saw in her eyes as in her voice was hurt. Her eyes looked watery that she wanted to break down, but wouldn't no matter what, she turned away so I wouldn't look at her. I wanted to go to her and pull her into a hug with her in my arms, to shield of all the pain and tell her everything was okay, but the truth was everything was not okay, well at least between us.

* * *

**Sorry that I took long to update its just that my computer had to be taken away to get fixed. This was just a quick update there will be more including updates for my other stories, the drama between Jason and Reyna hasn't even started yet. Please leave a review it will be much appreciated. Thank. Xx **


	4. Reyna II

"_Piper don't get in this"._

He said those words with such softness, with such care to her that it made my blood boil. I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs, but no matter how hard I screamed it like no one can hear me. I saw Hazel and Frank standing there as if they didn't know what to do.

"Hazel, Frank you can stay if you want to." I said softly.

"Thanks" said Hazel and then took a seat.

"Now let's begin." I said as I sat down "well I guess you are all wondering what Percy was up to while he was away from your camp. I just want you all to know that Percy wasn't done any harm here."

"That's good" said Annabeth.

"I heard you were the only person from camp that he remembered." Percy blushed.

"Really" said Annabeth with her gray eyes shining. I nodded in response.

"Yes. Unfortunately, not for others." I said as I looked at Jason but he did meet mine. Percy then started to talk about his quest with Frank and Hazel, then talk about how he came back in time with the eagle for Fortuna. Annabeth suddenly leaped out of her chair to give Percy a kiss. Their reunion was happy, unlike mine. Annabeth broke apart from Percy now embarrassed and went back to her seat.

"Well Jason. I guess you should start to explain." Said Annabeth. Finally, Jason's eyes met mine. When he was talking I felt like he was talking to me, just only me. He talked about Juno taking him away for the exchanged, that he met Leo and Piper on a school bus, how he didn't remembered anything about him or where he came from, and much more. I felt he was leaving out important details like, oh I don't know like how he met that girl name Piper or when their relationship started? I sighed now here comes the hard questions.

"Did you start to remember anyone from here, your home? Well if it is still considered your home?"

"What are you talking about Camp Jupiter was and still always be my home. Sure Camp-Half Blood was a swell place to be at but it just…wasn't home. Yes, I did start to remember people from here. I remembered Hazel, Bobby, Dakota and…you."

"Eight months that was the time you've been gone. Everyone was on a man hunt looking for you. Everyone thought you were dead, well almost everyone."

"Umm…maybe we should leave Reyna and Jason alone they look like they need to work thing out." Suggested Hazel. Piper then suddenly went to Jason and gave him a full blown kiss on the cheek. I looked to the ground, madder than ever. I stood up followed by my dogs.

"There is no need Hazel but thank you. Jason and I have no need to talk to one another, right Jason?" I said as I headed out the door.

"Reyna" yelled Jason "come back. We need to talk." I ran with all my strength within me. I made it to my room to gather jeans, my Camp Jupiter shirt and I then made my way quickly to the Baths. I needed to relax. I stripped down and went to the sauna. The heat seemed to melt my stress away. I wrapped a white towel around me, got out of the sauna with my hair dripping wet, and went to the full-view mirror.

I looked at myself. I saw my raven black hair all the way to my back, my dark brown eyes, my olive skin, my full lips, and at my body figure. I wasn't fat I know that, but what does Piper have that I don't have? Well she has chocolate choppy hair, her color changing eyes, the dark skin of hers, and probably a banging body under all that tomboy clothes that she wears. I felt jealous of her. She's beautiful without any effort; no matter what she wore she looked stunning. That's in her nature and in mine is to think of a battle strategy and put it to work. How can I compete with that? I couldn't be beautiful even if my life depended on it? My anger raised once more and I did something that I have never done before, I punched the mirror. The shattered part came to the floor and shattered. I felt some of my stress went away. I looked at my right hand that I punched with it was bleeding. I quickly got dressed and went to my room while covering my right hand with my sweaty toga. It felt uncomfortable to wear jeans again but I quickly got used to it. I went inside my room, grabbed my first aid kit, cleaned it, got the clothing out of the kit and wrapped it around my hand. I felt better; at least I wasn't looking at the blood. It was around 7 and dinner was about to begin. Truth was I didn't want to go, but I had to.

I made my way to the Mess. It was loud as usual. A seperate table was there for the Greeks. I walking past the table when I was called out.

"Reyna" said Percy as he rose from his chair from where the Greeks were sitting at "what happened to your hand?".

"Oh this" I said as I pointed at my injured hand "I just sword fighting and got hurt." Jason then looked up at my eyes I can see a flicker of doubt in his.

"Really?" said Jason " we were all at the Field at Mars and we did see you there".

"Sword fighting doesn't always talked place at the Field of Mars, you know."

"Oh".

"Anyways" Percy said as he now sensed the tension between Jason and I "would you like to sit here?" as he moved a bit as a space where I would sit.

"No".

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what? Come on Reyna."

"Fine move over." I said as I say down next to Percy. I glanced at Jason and now saw jealousy in his eyes. Why should he be jealous, he has that model of girlfriend of his?

It was nice talking to Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth who was telling me about how she and Percy came to be. She then told me of the time his best friend, Grover almost got married to a cyclops. Yikes. I barely touched my food which was pizza. I pushed my food away, and then said my goodnights to everyone and went to my room. I changed my bandaid, put on my night gown, then laid there on my bed.

I couldn't sleep. I kept on thinking of Jason. I'm glad he is back but sad not with me. I felt jealous when he held hands with Piper. Also, when she kissed his cheek. She probably just did that in front of me to show he was hers. Could I possibly love Jason? Since when did I love him? I guess I would have to figure that out later since someone knocked on my door. I sat up.

"Come on in". I said . The door slowly started to open to reveal a figure.

* * *

**I know punching the mirror seemed a bit dramatic but hey I needed some different than the other authors. Being different makes you unique, and I personally think everyone is different but in their own unique way. Anyway, leave a review on who you think the visitor is. Much appreciated . ^.^**


	5. Jason III

I was worried about Reyna. Her hand was injured; she said she got hurt in "sword fighting" which I didn't believe one bit. I wanted to know how she got hurt, when she got hurt, why she got hurt, but we aren't really on speaking terms right now, unfortunately. I was walking back to my villa that Percy didn't want since he felt uncomfortable there.

"Yo Jason" hollered Leo.

"What is it"?

"Well you seem a bit different since we first landed and I want to know what's wrong".

"Not in the mood to talk about it" I murmured.

"Girl trouble?"

I stayed quiet.

"Well cant blame since you got two pretty girls; Piper daughter of Aphrodite but she's automatically pretty and Reyna daughter of Belona who is smoking hot if you ask me."

"Don't talk about her that way".

"Who Piper or Reyna?" he said this skeptically. I wanted to say Reyna but I held back.

"Both".

"Well sorry man".

"Piper sent you here right?" Leo looked at the floor and was playing with his foot, she definitely told him.

"Well not necessarily".

"You do know that you couldn't lie even if your life depended on it". Leo laughed.

"Very true. But hey if you do have girl problems you can talk to me".

"Ha says the guy who was hitting on the ice princess".

"I can be Mr. Smooth if I want to" said Leo as he ran his hand through his curly hair trying to look "seductive".

"Dude I am interested in girls".

"Just wanted to make sure you can handle all this" he said as he did hand movements to indicate his body.

"I can handle you since we're friends and I am not so sure a girl can handle you with those bad jokes of yours".

"Well girls cant handle you for you being all serious, polite, good looking as the other girls would call it" I looked at him to see what was his point ", you know what never mind". I smiled.

"You can go think of an excuse on how a girl can't handle me while I get a good nice sleep in my own bed, which I have wanted to do before you came".

"You know what whatever" he said now defeated "good day to you sir" Leo now said in a British accent at the end. I wanted to point out that its night and it's suppose to be "good night" but I didn't want to argue with him. I went to my villa and I really didn't start to recognize it at first. I went to my bed messing up the blanket for I lay down and I touched my pillow which was kind of wet, I guess Percy opens his mouth when he's sleeping, which is gross.

Under the pillow was a picture, I picked up the picture to see it was a picture of me and Reyna at my father's temple, my arms was around her small waist and her hand was on my shoulder our faces looked serious but we both had small smile on our faces. I was amazed by seeing Reyna smile it was a small smile but it made a huge difference on her pretty face. I flipped over the wet pillow Percy was slobbering on and got on my bed with my head on the pillow. I was still staring at the picture. Someone opened the door without knocking. I quickly placed the picture under my pillow avoiding the wet spot. Didn't anyone heard of knocking. It's Reyna. Never mind what I just said about the knocking part. Reyna was wearing her pajamas which was a white night gown.

"Oh" said Reyna surprised "sorry. It's just it has been a while since someone has occupied the villa beside Percy and well…you. It's just a bad habit of going to this room not knocking."

"No it's okay. So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I umm…wanted to make sure that…your still here". I couldn't help but smile at her response.

"Well I am here as you can see and we need to talk."

"We don't have anything to talk about" she said seriously " and well I guess I should leave now."

"No don't come and sit here" I said as I patted the spot next to me on my bed. Reyna seemed to consider this offer, and then made her decision.

"It's okay. I will sit here." She then sat on the corner of my bed, far away from me.

"Then what do you want to talk about I don't have all night."

"I remember we used to talk all night" I said without thinking.

"Back then when I used to have Jason Grace with me, yes."

"I am still Jason Grace."

"You may seem physically but not mentally."

"Then how was I like then." I knew she had a point ever since I was taken away by Juno.

"Well for starters" she said carefully selecting her words "you seem more laid back. You were laid back but only when you were alone with your friends but now you seem laid back but not afraid for everyone else to see."

"Is that all."

"I am still trying to determine what is different about you but I just don't know what it is exactly."

"Well when you determine what is different I want to know since your saying is important to me." It was true even though I do remember Reyna a bit she was important to me both professionally and romantically.

"I am important to you? I bet you hardly remember me."

"Yes, it's true that I hardly remember you but I do remember you were important to me. You were my partner in the Legion and a good friend to me." I also wanted to say she was also a potential girlfriend to me but if I would've stayed longer before Juno took me she would've become my girlfriend.

"Is that all you remember me by?"

"Well I am still remembering you and the others so cut me some slack."

"Fine. So you and Piper are dating now?" I wanted to talk about what I and Reyna had in the past not where I stand with Piper.

"Yes." I then closed my eyes waiting for her to call me bad names and to slam the door when she leaves.

"Congrats" she said coolly.

"Thanks?" I said confused.

"So how'd did you two start going out?"

"To be honest I don't even know."

"Did Juno erased your memory on that part?" she said now amused.

"No."

"Typical Jason."

"Why typical?"

"You don't know how you got in a mess."

"Oh."

"Yea oh."

"Well me and Piper started to hang out more, we were goofing off, and lots of people saw us together so they assumed we were. So later on, Piper was asked if me and here were dating she told me about this, and I told her to say what she wanted because I really didn't care." I wanted to ask her so many things. I wanted to ask her how we met. What was our relationship between us like? But it didn't seem like the time to ask, since she was asking me questions on my relationship with Piper. Truth be told, I didn't want to talk about my relationship with Piper, I wanted to talk about her and me.

"Well" she said as she smoothed out her night gown and stood up.

"Don't leave" I said as I straightened up from my bed.

"What's that?" she said as she pointed to something on the floor. I looked at the floor to where she was pointing at to see the picture that I had under my pillow was on the floor. I stretched my hand from my bed to get the picture but Reyna was quick enough to grab the picture first. I felt heat rushing to my face.

"I thought you didn't have this picture?" she said quietly.

"I found it."

"But it was in your room in who know where?"

"Under my pillow"

"Well if it makes you feel better I have this picture of us also." Reyna then sat next to the spot I originally told her to sit, next to me.

"Oh". I automatically felt nervous of having her near.

"This picture was taken towards your last days here. Bobby was acting as a photographer and Dakota as the director telling us what to do. But we didn't like how Dakota was telling us what to do so we did what we wanted and those were the results." Then she pointed to us in the picture.

"You actually smiled." "No" then rolled her eyes "that was a forced very faint smile."

"Well since it's a small pretty smile, I'll be waiting for that big beautiful smile of yours." I wasn't even thinking what I said but Reyna seemed satisfied with since she blushed.

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks."

"Well" then handed the picture back to me and stood up "I better be on my way."

"Stay" I then grabbed her hand ", fighting it doesn't help" I said as a matter of fact.

"Fine" she said sounding defeating and sat right back down next to me. There was silence between us, but it was uncomfortable silence. I turned to face Reyna to looking out the window that was up at the stars. I looked up at the stars too. Then I felt something against my shoulder, it was Reyna's head. I then grabbed her hand and laced it through mine. I then put my head on top of Reyna and quickly fell asleep. Sweet dreams.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this. I'll probably do a story of when the picture was taken in my other story "Thinking Back" check it out. Please leave a review I know lots of you read this and I want to see what you think good or bad doesn't matter. I don't take bad criticism personally I just take it as something that I need improving on which makes me become a better writer. Once again leave a review. Gracias. ^.^**


End file.
